


Lim Changkyun.... We've finally found you!!

by Changkyunpuppy



Category: Monsta X (Band), Nubility
Genre: Magic-Users, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changkyunpuppy/pseuds/Changkyunpuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting the news that I.M. Will debut with Monsta X, the members don''t/haven't warmed up to him yet. From constant Isolating him from the group, to obvious dislike, and hate, they take it too far, But what happens when Nu'Billity suddenly comes back into I.M.'s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fiction. But I.M. Really was in Nu'Bility, but they soon disbanded, before debut.  
> Now please appreciate some Changkyun-centric Fluff
> 
> P. S. I will probably get back to writing in a couple weeks, I just had some major writers block...

After getting the news that I.M. Will debut with Monsta X, the members don''t/haven't warmed up to him yet. From constant Isolating him from the group, to obvious dislike, and hate, they take it too far, But what happens when Nu'Billity suddenly comes back into I.M.'s life.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun has a bunch of secrets, but it's for their own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not spreading hate for Monsta X, I just want my little puppy to be the center. In case of the confusion, I have requested this prompt on AFF, But the author hasn't posted it, so I took matters into my own hands. MYAHAHAHA!!  
> Ok lets get to the Story. "I am what I am."

I.M'S POV

 

*AT THE LAST RECORDING OF NO.MERCY*

THE 6TH TRAINEE TO DEBUT IS................I.M!!! I WAS DIZZY AND SURPRISED. BUT AS I MADE MY WAY TO THE STAGE, I COULD FEEL HOW IRRITATED THE MEMBERS WERE. *SIGH* I'M GOING TO BE ALONE FOR A WHILE... WE MADE OUR WAY BACK TO THE DORM, AND EVERYONE IS CELEBRATING AND SAYING GOODBYE. I QUIETLY GO TO MY ROOM. "THIS IS HARDER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE." I SIGHED. "HOW MUCH LONGER DO I HAVE TO HIDE, WHY CAN'T THEY JUST LET ME GO." NOW THAT I'M DEBUTING THEY CAN FIND ME EASIER, MAYBE I SHOULD CAST A SPELL SO THEY CAN'T FIND ME... OH YEAH, I FORGOT TO TELL YOU, I'M A SUPERNATURAL BEING, BUT I MEAN NO HARM. I'M JUST LIVING MY DREAM OF BECOMING A MUSICIAN. I HAVE BEEN HIDING FOR A WHILE, BECAUSE I'M THE WIZARD, PEOPLE ARE LOOKING FOR ME. THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT KNOW THAT I HAVE POWERS ARE MY PARENTS AND MY FORMER NUBILITY MEMBERS. BUT I HAVEN'T SEEN THEM IN AGES. THEY REALLY HELPED ME STAY ALIVE WHILE I WAS AT SPECIAL K ENT. BUT AS THEY KEPT GETTING HURT FOR ME, I DECIDED TO LEAVE BECAUSE I COULDN'T STAND TO SEE THEM GETTING HURT BECAUSE OF ME. 

"YAH!! I.M COME HERE!" SHOWNU SHOUTED. "YES?" I REPLIED. "GO TAKE OUT THE TRASH, AND GO TO THE GROCERY STORE, WE'LL TEXT YOU WHAT WE NEED. Shownu replied with a smirk. " "OK." MAN, THE TRASH STINKS. (YOU KNOW HOW YOU CAN SEE THE ODOR COMING OFF OF THE TRASH BAG). *Sigh* "Why can't they just take out the trash themselves and buy groceries, I don't even need anything." 

(At the grocery store)  
"Ok, so they want grapes, pork belly, kimchi, rice, and ice cream." *sigh* When will I ever be accepted. I get it, they don't like me, but if they got a once-in-a-lifetime chance to debut wouldn't they have done too, if they were as crazy about music as me. It's not their fault, so I can't hate them. As I was getting the Kimchi, a hand hesitantly touched mine, (I know this ring). "Changkyun?" I look to the side, seeing my bestfriend in tears. "Jeongwook-hyung?" I was too ashamed to face him, they are sure to despise me after leaving them. As I waited for a negative comment from them, I was engulfed in a huge group hug. "Hyung, Don't you hate me?" I said in tears. "Kyunnie, you know that we would never hate you, you left to save us, you must've been so lonely, hyung is so sorry." Jeongwook replied. "Why are you here, Hyung?" Jongyeon Asked. "My members wanted food from the store, so I came." I replied. "Wow, you're in a group now. With who?" We're called Monsta X, but honestly, I don't feel welcomed, I joined late so The Hyungs hate me." I replied teary eyed. "Changkyun, how could anyone hate you, you are a ball of sunshine." Taehyuk stated. "Thank you Hyung." I replied wide smiled. "I haven't heard you say Hyung in a while, Witch." Oh no....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was short and boring!! I am a Novice writer, so if anyone has any ideas, critiques, or is willing to co-author this, because starting next week, I will be really busy.


End file.
